Oblique impacts in a vehicle may be defined as impacts that occur at an angle of 10-50 degrees relative to the vehicle's trajectory. During an oblique impact, occupants of the vehicle typically move forward and laterally with respect to a length of the vehicle. Improved systems are needed for absorbing crash energy during an oblique impact.